


Isn't it lovely?

by Jemmaginary



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemmaginary/pseuds/Jemmaginary
Summary: Fitz pulled Jemma into his arms, well as much as he could given his current predicament anyways. He doesn't ask about the fact that their coms have gone dead, that Elena had just disappeared in front of them - leaving only a pile of ash behind her.And then --And then he's holding nothing at all.Jemma crumbled and blew away, like ashes in the wind.He's left alone, she promised never to leave him.They were supposed to save each other.They always saved each other.





	Isn't it lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Why, oh why, did I write this?
> 
> Coda/Tag pairing Agents of Shield up with the events of the Infinity War movie (assuming that they'll have to address the events of the movie in the show and that's why they waited a year? I don't know)
> 
> But this is an angsty sad fic revolving around the ending of Infinity War (that had me sobbing like a baby despite the fact I haven't seen half of the other movies)
> 
> In which the snap happens during 5x22
> 
> Events unfold differently.
> 
> Not my best but it needed to be written.

**Isn't it lovely?**

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home

* * *

  **1.**

Fitz pulled Jemma into his arms, well as much as he could given his current predicament anyways. He doesn't ask about the fact that their coms have gone dead, that Elena had just disappeared in front of them - leaving only a pile of ash behind her.

And then --

And then he's holding nothing at all.

Jemma crumbled and blew away, like ashes in the wind.

He's left alone, she promised never to leave him. 

They were supposed to save each other.

They always saved each other.

He was supposed to die, not her.

Fitz couldn't bear the thought of living without her, of living without any of them, he was the one who was supposed to die for her. It was never supposed to be the other way round. What was the purpose of  _anything_ of this bloody world...of saving the bloody planet if she wasn't going to be in it?

The concrete, the rubble, seems to groan and shift around him for a second and he wonders if this is it. If he's condemned to a slow and painful death as he waits for the rubble to crush him or is forced to wait until the dehydration or blood loss does it.

Tears are falling, he can't stop them or the sobs shaking his body.

His tears fall to the concrete floor, he can't seem to stop.

Then he stopped crying, he froze, calm washed over him. If that was even the right word. He pulled his hand away from where Jemma had been and forces it into view, it's disappearing. Just like Simmons had. It's fading away into smoke and ashes and he watches as it's blown away by the wind.

A small part of him finds it funny that it's his damaged arm that had lasted the longest.

Another part of him lets a smile flicker across his face, he knew that he shouldn't be happy about his own death. He knew he shouldn't celebrate it but there was nothing left for him here, nothing worth living for if Jemma was gone. He needed her like he needed the air to breathe, he wouldn't want to go on without her.

He was going to see her again and the others, wherever they were.

His body started to fade into ash, it was strange - he couldn't feel it. He doesn't feel it. Before he went he thought about what Simmons had said to him all those years ago in the MedPod, "I'm scared....." _And a bit hungry too._  He thought about the first law of thermodynamics, _no energy in the world is created and none is destroyed._

If he gets to be with Simmons he doesn't mind the fact that he's dying, that he was becoming a part of something else. As long as he was with her it doesn't matter where he goes.

Tears still streamed down his face, "I'll always come for you- _to the end of the bloody universe._ " He whispered.

And with that Leopold Fitz faded into nothing, his body turning to dust.

He'd gladly follow her anywhere, even if it was to the death.

**.**

**2.**

"I don't feel so good-" Hunter finally managed to stammer out, face paler than she'd ever seen him and thick tears rolling down his face. "Bob." He gasped as he collapsed against the wall of their apartment, safehouse number five - they still hadn't managed the whole domestic thing yet, "I don't feel good."

He struggled to swallow the sobs threatening to escape and she wondered if this was how he'd felt when she'd taken a bullet for him. Only this time there was nothing, no blood, no enemies shooting at them, nothing but the sound of strangers crying and the crushing knowledge of what was about to happen.

"You're going to be fine Hunter." Bobbi whispered, clasping his hand. "C'mon...you're  _the great_  Lance Hunter...something like this isn't going to hurt you...you're going to be fine...we're going to retire remember? One more job and we're done." 

"We were never going to make it that far....we shouldn't have...guess," He seemed to be fighting to keep talking, even when he was dying he couldn't shut up. "Guess we never pulled off the whole  _white picket fence_  crap..retiring and all that..never renewed our vows either....or went skinnydipping in Prague-" She let out a strangled chuckle at that, a chuckle that was quickly replaced by a strangled noise of horror as he started to fade away. 

Fade to ash.

"Then you can't die then, cmon you're stubborn enough...you have to survive...show me what a hellbeast I am, remember? You and me against the world...you can't leave me." Bobbi begged, "C'mon Hunter....please....you're going to be alright."

She pressed her lips to his forehead as more of him began to disintegrate, it didn't matter how close she pulled him or how hard she held him. He was turning to ash in front of her.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Tears streamed down his face, "Bobs...I lo-" He croaked.

But he never finished, she never got to hear his final declaration, his final goodbye.

She froze as she realised she wasn't clinging onto his hand anymore, there was nothing there, just ash against her skin. His ashes. Him.

There was nothing left.

Then something clattered to the ground by her feet, she frowned and leaned down to look at the small golden object. Shinning in the silhouetted light of the dark and now far too, painfully, empty room.

It was his Wedding ring.

She couldn't help but think, bitterly, that when she'd asked for his ring back she'd never meant it like this.

The room fell quiet, her shocked silence filling the space where his words had been.

She stood there cradling his ring whilst the world fell apart around her.

 **.**  


End file.
